The present invention relates to a relaxation guidance device which provides suitable guidance to a user performing relaxation training, and to a biofeedback guidance device which provides suitable guidance to the user when this training is being performed using biofeedback.
It has been the practice in the past to prescribe tranquilizers, drugs for modulating the autonomic nervous system, vitamins (B1, B12) or the like to patients when providing a pharmacological treatment for autonomic imbalances. In recent years, however, so-called autogenic training methods have come into practice in the treatment of a variety of diseases, including autonomic imbalances (see Practical Autogenic Training, written by Yuji Sasaki, Sogen Publications, or Lecture on Psychotherapy, 3 Practical Autogenic Training, edited by Yuji Sasaki, Nippon-Bunka-Kagaku-Sya Publications).
Developed in Germany prior to 1930, autogenic training methods are closely related to relaxation (psychosomatic relaxation) and hypnosis. In addition to being employed in the treatment of the various illnesses described above, these techniques have been broadly employed to improve concentration in school, as part of employee training in industry, and the like. In terms of clinical efficacy, autogenic training methods have also proved beneficial in the treatment of psychosomatic and anxiety neurosis that effect various organs, these including cardiac neurosis, autonomic imbalances, irritable colon syndrome, and hyperventilation, among others.
Autogenic training consists of six aspects: perception of heaviness in the hands and feet, temperature sensation in the hands and feet, cardiac regulation, respiration, abdominal temperature sensation, and the sensation of coolness over the forehead. By performing this training in a progressive manner, the subject is able to shift into a state of relaxation and low arousal. In the case of training with respect to temperature sensation in the feet and hands, for example, the subject silently repeats to himself xe2x80x9cmy hands and feet are warmxe2x80x9d.
This training is not only efficacious in the treatment of the various diseases described above, but also may provide effects such as recovery from accumulated fatigue, reduced hostile behavior through improved self-control, improved efficiency during study or work, relief from physical or psychological pain, an improved sense of self-worth due to greater introspection as a result of the training, and greater psychological concentration. In addition, these techniques can also be applied in so-called xe2x80x9cself-suggestionxe2x80x9d and other stress-management techniques, to prevent autonomic nervous activity from rising too much. These techniques can be carried out by the user on an occasional basis, for a short period of time such as a minute or two, and may be performed in any location at any time. Moreover, temperature sensation training has an anti-stress effect, so that symptoms due to stress can be reduced.
Other treatment methods including biofeedback, which employs physiological phenomena, have also been used conventionally (see Biofeedback Principles and Practice for Clinicians, edited by John V. Basmajian). In this type of treatment method, the subject (user) is made aware of various physical information such as muscular tension, skin temperature, pulse and the like which are not ordinarily noticed on a conscious level, so that the subject can learn to control these reactions in the body. For example, in a treatment employing muscular tension, muscular activity is detected using an electromyogram, and converted into an audio signal which is played for the user.
Biofeedback provides the following effects which are not obtained from the autogenic training described above. Namely, the subject or a third person who is directing the training is able to ascertain the current condition of the subject""s body, i.e., is able to see the increase/decrease in the activity of the subject""s electromyogram, in real time. Further, because physiological indicators are measured, it is easy to evaluate the efficacy of training. Further, by notifying the user when an effect beyond that anticipated is obtained, this is expected to serve as encouragement to the user. Moreover, because the target is easily understood, the user is able to experience this training without excessive effort (referred to as passive concentration).
A method employing biofeedback is disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 4-200440, for example. In the technique disclosed in this publication, a target value is set for physiological information, the user""s physiological data is measured and compared to this target value, notification is provided of the results of this comparison, and the transition in the results of this comparison is displayed. In the technique disclosed in this publication, the maximum value of the physiological information currently measured can be set as the target value for the next time measurements are made.
In addition, another device which employs biofeedback is disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 59-232380. This device controls training for a plurality of users, and makes it possible to ascertain the progress of the entire group. Namely, the pulse waves of first and second specific frequency components are extracted from a plurality of users, the users are notified in common with respect to the first specific frequency component according to the direction of a trainer (director), and then each user is notified independently with respect to the second specific frequency component.
However, the autogenic training methods described above are problematic in that they do not permit the user to readily understand the body""s current status. As a result, where carrying out hands and feet temperature sensation training, for example, it is not possible to determine whether the training is having an actual effect, such that the fingers have actually become warmer. In other words, it is not possible in the least for the user to understand on a quantifiable basis his body""s current condition.
Accordingly, even if training is more efficacious than the user anticipated, the user is not informed to this effect, so that such benefits as an increased desire to continue training or a reduced inclination to quit cannot be anticipated in the above-described autogenic training methods. In addition, it is difficult to communicate the concept of passive concentration to a user who is always highly tense. Thus, in the case where training must be carried out over a long period of time, in a step-wise manner, it is possible that the user may not learn muscular relaxation well in the initial stages.
Further, biofeedback also has disadvantages. Namely, the patient or user may too readily become dependent on the device, or it may be difficult for the user to grasp the specific actions which must be carried out in order to achieve a state of relaxation. In the case of a patient who is extremely anxious, muscular relaxation may not produce any effects on the autonomic activity which is the anxiety reaction.
In the technique disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 4-200440, the subject is informed of the results of a comparison between the current physiological information and set target values, as well as the transition in the results of this comparison. However, the results of the comparison depend on the target value settings. Namely, target values differ entirely depending on the person. However, since multiple targets are not provided when setting these values, the significance of the compared results appears dubious. For example, if the target value is set low, then the user may be notified that training is having an effect. Conversely, if the target value is set high, then the user may be informed that training is not producing any effects. Thus, even if the maximum value for the physiological information currently being measured is selected and set as the target value for the upcoming measurement, as is disclosed in this reference, it is only possible to determine whether or not the effects of training at the time of the next measurement have improved versus the current measurement. Thus, it is not possible for the user to know his current physiological state, or how it is changing.
Thus, the technique disclosed in this reference has the same problems as described above in the case of conventional autogenic training.
On the other hand, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 59-232380 merely provides notice to the user of his current physiological condition. Evaluation of that condition is entrusted to a director, however, so that the user has no way of knowing.
Accordingly, the technique disclosed in this reference has the same problems as encountered in the case of conventional autogenic training described above.
As may be understood from the preceding discussion, even if the user has made various endeavors to relax, it has not been possible by means of the conventional art for the user to confirm whether or not he has actually entered a state of relaxation, or to ascertain his current physiological status. Moreover, these same types of problems are encountered in the case where biofeedback is employed.
The present invention was conceived in consideration of the aforementioned problems, and has as its first objective the provision of a relaxation guidance device capable of quickly and easily confirming a state of relaxation, as well as providing suitable guidance during relaxation training.
Additionally, the present invention has as its second objective the provision of a biofeedback guidance device capable of quickly and easily confirming the effects obtained when carrying out biofeedback training, as well as providing suitable guidance during that training.
In order to achieve the above-stated first objective, the present invention is firstly characterized in the provision of a first judging means for judging the state of relaxation in the subject""s body based on indicators expressing physiological state which are extracted at two or more different points in time from the subject""s body; and a first notifying means for providing guidance to the subject with respect to the state of relaxation determined by the first judging means.
In order to achieve the above-stated second objective, the present invention is secondly characterized in the provision of an extracting means for extracting indicators expressing physiological state from the body; a third notifying means for providing notification based on the indicators extracted from the extracting means; a second judging means for determining the physiological state based on the indicators extracted by the extracting means at two or more different points in time; and a fourth notifying means for providing guidance to the subject with respect to the physiological state determined by the second judging means; the body controlling the state expressed by the indicators notified from the third notifying means.
As a result of the first characteristic described above, it is possible for the subject to obtain guidance suitable for shifting into a relaxed state.
As a result of the second characteristic described above, it is possible for the subject to obtain guidance suitable for carrying out autogenic training using biofeedback.